


In the Closet

by BecauseFanfictionThough



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gotham, Smut, victor zsasz - Freeform, zsasz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseFanfictionThough/pseuds/BecauseFanfictionThough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Victor are shut in a cramped closet waiting to jump out and do a surprise hit. Man, Zsasz gets turned on at the worst times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Closet

“Shove over,” you whispered, driving your elbow into Zsasz’s side.

The closet you two were hidden in was consumed by boxes of files, leaving just enough room for the two of you to fit inside of it, with maybe an extra foot of space on either side of you.

“If I could do you really think I’d be all over you like this?” he asked. It was hard to know in the dark, but you had a feeling he was rolling his eyes at you.

“Is that really even a question?” You asked.

You could hear the smirk in his voice as he replied, “Touché.” 

Suddenly you were being pressed against the stack of boxes behind you. Zsasz wedged his thigh between the two of yours and pressed it upwards. “How’s this? Is this better?” He teased.

“Cut it out!” You hissed at him, hitting him with your left hand because your right was holding your gun. Zsasz gave a low chuckle and pressed this thigh upwards again.

“We’ve still got at least ten minutes before anyone gets back. We could be fast.” There was also a gun in his right hand, so he used his left one to find your side in the dark and stroke it.

“Right. Or we could get ourselves killed for a quickie,” you scoffed.

“With you it’d almost be worth it.” Zsasz’s hand slid underneath your tshirt and gave you goosebumps as it moved upwards towards your bra.

“Zsasz, seriously.” You grabbed onto his arm and yanked his hand out of your shirt before pushing him away.  
He wasn’t deterred. You heard his gun click against the floor as he set it down and then suddenly felt hands on your hips, pulling your shirt up. “It’ll be fuuuuuuuun,” he said and you felt his lips kiss your stomach, he was one his knees. Another shiver ran through you as his lips reached the top of your jeans and his hands began to undo them.

“Seriously, you’ve gotta finish in like two minutes,” you finally gave in.

Zsasz quickly stripped you of your pants and stood back up. You could hear the rustle as he undid his own pants. His lips managed to find yours in the dark while one hand reached down and pushed your panties aside, teasing the lips of your sex to get you worked up. Meanwhile, you pulled away from the kiss momentarily to use your tongue to wet your hand before finding his semi-hard cock and beginning to stroke it. Zsasz moaned against your mouth and while his hand felt nice, gingerly stroking your pussy, what turned you on the most was hearing that moan and feeling his member become fully erect in your hand.

“Now or never,” he whispered in your ear then spit in his hand to lube his cock before grabbing the back of your thigh to raise it up and give him access to your center. Slowly, he squeezed himself into you, inch by inch.

You sucked in air through your teeth as you hooked your leg around Victor who held you close to him as he began to work himself in and out of you. You rolled your hips forwards to meet each thrust and Zsasz’s mouth captured yours again. His tongue licked your lower lip, asking for permission before sliding into your mouth. With your back against the boxes and Zsasz’s thrust getting faster by the second, the boxes had begun to bang against the wall, audibly keeping the rhythm of your bodies.

“Shit,” Zsasz pulled away and said when he realized this.

His cock slid out of you and you bit your lip. It was slippery between your legs and you were aching not to orgasm, but just to feel him keep pumping into you. That was your favorite part of it, feeling him in such an intimate way. Your heart jumped when he turned you around and pushed your upper body against the boxes before pulling your hips back towards him so you ended up bent at the waist for him, your cheek to the boxes.

In one, swift movement he pulled your panties aside again and re-entered you and it was everything you could do not to make a sound. The would-be moan came out as a quivering exhale. His thrusting became erratic, he was desperate to hit his climax and knowing him, you knew he was wishing there was light in the closet because he loved to pull out and spill himself onto your back. He liked to see it, like it was his primal way of claiming you.

Zsasz leaned forwards so he could put his hand back under your shirt and feel your breast through your bra. His thrust were getting harder and with your hand steadying you on the boxes, they were banging the wall again, but neither of you seemed to care now.

“Told you it’d be fun,” Zsasz whispered in your ear from behind.

“Shut up and fuck me harder,” was your response.

Zsasz did as you said, his hips smacking into your ass hard enough for you to hear it. He released your breast and stood upright again, one hand gripped your hip. You wondered what the other was doing until you suddenly felt hit come down on your behind with a loud smack.

“Zsasz!” you gasped after failing to silence a moan.

“I’m so close, babe,” Zsasz told you at full volume, forgetting to be quiet. His movements were frantic, both of your bodies sweating as you pushed back to meet his thrusts. “Yes, babe. Yeah, like—“

You were both blinded by light as the closet door was flung over. Zsasz stumbled back, his erection sliding out of you.  
“What the hell is this?” Arnold Galedini stood with his crew in their hideout, bewildered and confused.

Quick to think, you said, “It’s a ‘fuck you’ from your son-in-law”, before standing upright and raising your gun. The men had been a little too distracted with finding two strangers screwing in their closet to have noticed the gun in your hand. You took aim and without pausing fired five different shots, taking out all five men in front of you with clean headshots. Triumphantly you stepped out of the closet, stepping over the bodies, and turned around to smirk at Zsasz who had just picked up his weapon.

“Look at that,” you bragged, “Did it all by myself. Why did I even need you to co—“

You felt the blood drain from your face as, in less than a second, Zsasz raised his gun in your direction and fired off a shot. There was a thud behind you and you spun around in time to see a sixth man drop to the ground, holding a rifle.  
“You were saying?” Zsasz grinned from the closet doorway.

You stepped back over the men, pushing Zsasz inside the closet and pushing Galedini’s limp leg out of the way of the door.

“I think we have some business to finish.” You grabbed the doorknob and pulled the closet shut behind you as you grabbed onto Zsasz’s shirt and pulled him down to your level for a kiss.


End file.
